<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just out of Touch (Kenma x Reader) by Trustworthytrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620653">Just out of Touch (Kenma x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustworthytrash/pseuds/Trustworthytrash'>Trustworthytrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustworthytrash/pseuds/Trustworthytrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is filled with pain.  Just when when think we have found the one thing we have been longing for, the one thing that might just make everything better. Its gone, and we might never get it back.  This is the hopeless story of life no one asks me to remind them of, but I took upon my self to indulge in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just out of Touch (Kenma x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I've finally found you."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>They whispered after finding the one person they spent their days hopelessly searching for.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> "I've finally found you." </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Were their last words to their so-called lover as they slipped into an unconscious state of no return.</p><hr/><p>       The world as we know it is a cruel place we all have a point where we are at our lowest we feel like we don't have a purpose, we often question what the point is, is there even one?  We all have something we wish was different, as humans we often question if there is something beyond us we all know we have galaxies but what's beyond that  Maybe another universe where we are all living the perfect lives with the perfect looks and perfect grades and so forth.  Have you ever thought that we were just some cruel alternate of the original perfect universe?  In this "perfect universe" would we be what we all strive so hard to be, or maybe the morals of the world would be completely different. The truth is "perfect" doesn't exist it's something we as humans made up to better ourselves, but what if it were never made. Would we finally be happy? The thing is it doesn't exist and we do live in this reality and there is nothing we can do to change that. So instead we use things like books, art, T.V shows as a way of escapism. Kozume Kenma my greatest way of escaping from this cruel world. He made me feel safe, happy, comforted. Although he isn't real. Maybe in this so-called "perfect universe' we wouldbe soulmates.</p><p>All I want is to see him<em> just once</em>.</p><hr/><p>      I silently sat in the back of the classroom of last period staring down the clock as I counted down the minutes until the school day would end.  As I heard the bell ring after seven long and excruciating hours of school.  I finally exited the school and headed home.  It's pouring rain. I could feel my socks getting wet from the splashing puddles that were beginning to form around me.  As I finally reached my home, I took off my shoes and folded my umbrella.  I went up to my room to do my homework.  Once I had finished, I began going through my phone. After getting bored rather quickly, I turned on the T.V.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>       There I saw Kenma Kozume. He is one of my favorite characters.  He isn't as popular, but I feel like I could relate to him on a very personal level.  His calm yet reserved personality has a sense of comfort to him as a whole.  The expressive faces Kenma would make whenever he was upset would make me laugh at times.  His bright yellow cat- like eyes had a way of showing a glimpse of how intimidating his strategic and sharp-witted persona could be.  Although Kenma isn't as threatening in physique as the others on the team, his tactical skills were usually enough to throw off whatever opponents he was going against.  Everything about Kenma, from his pudding-like hair to his introverted personality, he felt safe, like he would be able to understand me when I couldn't even understand me.  Kenma makes me feel like I can just escape this brutal world and drift off to a universe where I know everything will be just fine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He almost feels too perfect for me, and he is. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>       Kenma isn't real</em>. He never will be.  Sometimes I wonder maybe in some alternate universe, Kenma is fawning over me and wishing I was real.  How do we know we're real?  What if in this alternate, that one special thing we dedicated our lives longing for was always there.  Maybe, in this ideal universe I would finally be able to see him. Even if its just once.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry its so short kinda rushed lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>